1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel capable of generating click sound by utilizing an adjustment member for applying resistance to rotation of a spool shaft.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A typical fishing reel of the above-noted kind is known from e.g. a Japanese laid-open utility model gazette No. 62-89981. This fishing reel includes a reel body which rotatably supports a spool shaft carrying a spool thereon, an adjustment member threaded with the reel body for applying resistance to rotation of the spool shaft by contacting one end face of the spool shaft. One of the adjustment member and the reel body mounts a clicking barrel defining a plurality of teeth in its inner peripheral face while the other integrally forms a spring receiver barrel which supports an approximately annular click spring. This click spring essentially consists of a letter inverse `V` shaped top engaging portion engageable with the teeth, a pair of curved portions outwardly arcing respectively from opposed ends of the top engaging portion, and a pair of spring legs outwardly curving respectively from opposed ends of the curved portions.
In operation, with rotation of the adjustment member, the click spring elastically deforms to generate clicking sound and also to maintain the rotational position of the adjustment member.
In this conventional reel, however, the spring receiver barrel defines, in its peripheral face, a spring retainer cutout consisting of a receiver cutout for receiving the engaging portion of the click spring and stopper cutouts for stopping the opposed pair of spring legs. And, in molding the above spring receiver barrel, it has been very troublesome and costly to define the receiver cutout and the stopper cutouts in the mold.
In view of the above-described state of the art, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive fishing reel through rational improvement of its construction. Its spring receiver barrel defining a spring retainer opening is easy to mold and its click spring is small and inexpensive.